The present technology relates to a signal processing device and a signal processing method and specifically relates to a signal processing device and a signal processing method in which receiving capability of a receiving system which receives a radio frequency (RF) signal is prevented from deteriorating, for example, due to a transport stream (TS) clock and its higher harmonics acting as noise against the RF signal, which clock represents timing of data of a TS in the occasion when the TS included in the RF signal is output in a serial manner.
For example, in digital broadcasting, an image (moving image) and the like is encoded in a predetermined encoding scheme such as the moving picture experts group (MPEG) and an RF signal including a TS constituted of a TS packet in which the resulting encoded data is arranged in a payload is transmitted.
In a receiving system which receives the digital broadcasting, demodulation and error correction of the RF signal are performed, and thereby, the TS is restored and output.
In the receiving system, signals output from a forward error correction (FEC) module which performs the error correction include the TS, a TS clock signal representing timing of data of the TS, and the like (for example, Patent Literature 1).